With the rapidly increasing frequency of the incidence of mold-related illnesses and respiratory diseases, consumers have a genuine concern for healthy indoor air environments. Currently, there is no source to evaluate the thousands of indoor air environment product offerings, reputable sources of product, trained professional technicians, or proven efficacy to substantiate the many product performance claims made by suppliers and manufacturers. Further there is no resource for government, insurers, industrial hygienists, and other professionals associated with the construction industry to have a readily accessible, credible, and independent source for this critical information.
Poor indoor air quality and the related phenomenon referred to as “sick building syndrome” (SBS) result in reduced workforce productivity, poor morale and increased health care costs. The management of indoor environments is critical to improving poor indoor air quality. Reduction of microbe levels through the use of “clean” and efficient building systems, as well as protection of surfaces against the unwanted growth and spread of mold have proven effective in improving overall air quality. Such efforts have been shown to reduce health hazards and their associated costs, and to improve air moving system efficiency.
The events of September 11th and subsequent bioterrorist activities at postal, government and other facilities have placed greater public emphasis on indoor environmental quality issues. As a result, there exists a significant need for Environmental Protection Agency (EPA)-registered applications for immediate and preventive treatments. As a matter of public safety, the EPA has jurisdiction over the sale and use of such products.
Currently, there are over 8,000 EPA-registered antimicrobial products commercially available. They range in usage from residential to industrial and may contain hazardous materials. In some instances they are classified as carcinogens. To date, there has been no effective, centralized effort to classify and record the efficacy of the products or to document the specific economic and health effects of their use. There is no central repository of the date, type, and method of deployment of the products or the entities involved with the specification, distribution, application, and maintenance of the products.